Limited duration access to content may be provided. In some situations, highly confidential information may need to be distributed to meeting attendees in advance of the meeting's occurrence. For example, an extremely large multimedia file may be intended for presentation at a company's board meeting, which some attendees will attend via teleconference. It may be impractical to wait until the start of the meeting to begin downloading the presentation, as such a transmission may take a long time. Conventional solutions must do just this, however, or else risk early release of the information if access to the content is granted early.